Euryale
Greek Mythology In Greek mythology, Euryale (Εὐρυάλη) was one of the immortal Gorgons, three vicious sisters with brass hands, sharp fangs, and hair made of living, venomous snakes. Like her sisters, she was able to turn any creature into stone by her gaze. Her sister Stheno was also immortal, but Medusa, the last of the sisters, was mortal. They were daughters of Phorcys and Ceto, or sometimes, Typhon and Echidna. In many stories, Euryale was noted for her bellowing cries, particularly in the tale of Medusa’s death at the hands of Perseus. In the God of War series God of War II In God of War II, Euryale is portrayed as a very fat Gorgon, with green skin that wrinkles due to her big belly and bright yellow eyes. Euryale is the strongest of the sisters & the more motherly figure of them. During the siege on Athens, Kratos fought and killed the Gorgon Medusa. He was granted Medusa's Gaze by the goddess Aphrodite, who instructed him to kill Medusa in the first place. This Gorgon Queen was the sister of the Gorgon Euryale, who soon sought revenge against Kratos for what he had done. Euryale took Medusa’s throne as queen within her temple in the Bog of the Forgotten on the Island of Creation. Hoping to change his fate, Kratos journeyed through the Island of Creation until he came upon the Temple of Euryale. Jason and the Argonauts had been in this temple as well, also seeking an audience with the Sisters of Fate. Kratos heard the fearful cries from Euryale as he journeyed through the temple, knowing that he would have to face her in the very near future. Euryale’s plan was to sacrifice Kratos to the Sisters of Fate so that she may change the fates of Medusa and Stheno, in which both have been slain by the hands of the barbaric warrior feared throughout all Greece. Finally, Kratos entered the domain where Euryale awaited. He passed by various statues created by Euryale herself, as she whispered to him what her objective was. Arriving upon a high alter to read a text from a book, Euryale busted through the walls of the temple and attacked Kratos. After a furious battle with the Ghost of Sparta, Euryale was killed by decapitation. The Head of Euryale was then used as a weapon against Kratos’ enemies, just as Medusa’s Gaze had done for him in previous times. Appearence Euryale is a morbidly obese gorgon with green scales and wrinkles (caused by her large stomach). She has bright yellow eyes and razor sharp teeth. She is about 12ft tall, this makes her the biggest gorgon in the god of war series so far. Powers and Abilities Euryale is capable of performing feats of great strength, demonstrated when she pulls a column down on herself when Kratos brought her down. She is fast despite her size and like all Gorgons, she is capable of petrifying enemies, but is able to control the intensity, ranging from small fast orbs to a sweeping, area covering gaze. Since the death of her sister either she is the Queen of the Gorgons or her sister Stheno is, or both. She is more resilient than the other Gorgons and much more powerful. Trivia *It should be noted that while Kratos spoke with the Last Argonaut, the weakened warrior told Kratos that the Argonauts were looking for a way to enter “Medusa’s Temple”, not Euryale’s. The Argonauts presumably had no knowledge that Euryale resided in the temple, not Medusa. *To most versions of the myth Euryale and Stheno could not turn people to stone, and Gorgons had wings. *"Euryale" in ancient Greek translates to "far travelled". *One of the possible reasons her gorgon stares/flashes/beams are red may be because Euryale is an immortal gorgon. While other mortal gorgons (including her sister, Medusa) have green stares. Gallery euryle 1.jpg euryle 3.jpg euryle 4.jpg euryle 5.jpg Euryaleconcept.jpg Headofeuryale1.jpg Kratos 10.jpg Temple of Euryale 2.jpg Temple of euryale 8.jpg EuryaletheTitanFight.jpg Video thumb|150px|left Related Pages *Gorgon *Head of Euryale *Medusa *Medusa's Gaze *Sisters of Fate *Temple of Euryale Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:God of War II Category:Monsters Category:Enemies Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War Series